


mutual obsession

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	mutual obsession

Peter knows that Quentin likes his thighs, honestly, who wouldn’t? They’re strong, but smooth and pretty too. His boyfriend likes to bite and suck at them, covering them in hickeys, likes to squeeze them together and fuck between them, smearing them with cum, likes to slap and pinch them to leave bruises. He’s obsessed, but not as obsessed as Peter is with his thighs.

Quentin's thighs are godlike, in Peter’s opinion. They’re huge like the rest of him, muscled and scarred and so, so hot. Peter likes to leave matching bruises on them, but his favorite thing to do is straddle one and grind down on it, rubbing off on Quentin like the desperate teenager he always says he is.

And once he comes, while he's sleepy and loose-limbed with satisfaction, he always lets Quentin use his thighs in return.


End file.
